Will You Go to Prom With Me? The Story
by apparox148
Summary: Ok. So I originally wrote this as a songfic, but I was asked to write it as a story, so here's the story version! Basically, a junior prom is coming up.


_**Will You Go To Prom With Me? The Story**_

**A/N: Hey guys. I originally wrote this as a songfic and one of the reviewers (who reviewed anonymously) told me that I should write it again as a story, so here it is. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**

* * *

Normal POV**

Zoey, Michael, Lola, Logan, Quinn, and Chase had just finished their last classes and they were walking in the girl's lounge.

"What's that?" They all looked at Quinn who was pointing at a paper hanging from the bulletin board.

"Don't know. Let's go check it out." Lola said and they headed over to the paper. When they got there, they saw the

paper. It said:

"Attention Students: On May 17th, PCA will be holding the junior prom. Only those with tickets will be admitted, so if you would like some, please sign your name below. I would like to remind you that the prom is formal, so that means boys should wear either suits or tuxes and girls should wear dresses."

All that was going through Chase's head was Zoey. _I should ask Zoey to go with me! It would be the perfect time to tell her my secret._

Meanwhile, Zoey was also preoccupied in thought. _Yea a prom! I can't wait! Hmm...I wonder who's going to ask me. I know who I want it to be, but I don't think he'll ask..._

Just like these two, everyone else was also deep in thought. They were also wondering who would ask them and who they should ask.

**Chase's POV**

After we finished reading and thinking about the prom, we went back to our dorms.

When Michael, Logan, and I reached our dorm and walked in, Michael immediately started questioning me.

"Are you going to ask Zoey?"

"Actually yes I am. Or at least I'm, going to try to."

"Finally!" Logan said exasperatedly and threw his hands in the air.

"And who are you going to ask, Logan?" I asked him. He always had a different girl week, so I wanted to know who he'd pick to go to the prom with him.

"Oh. Well, I might not go."

"What! Logan Reese, **the** Logan Reese, is not going to go to the prom? I am surprised!" That was Michael. He took the words right out of my mouth.

"Yea. I mean I really don't have anyone to go with. Not that I can't get a girl with the snap of my finger! It's just that I don't want just **any** girl, I want a **special** girl." He replied sadly.

"Wow. I must say that that is something I would have never guessed you would ever say. Especially since it was kind of sweet."

"Yea, well, Chase, even Logan Reese can be sweet at times. What about you, Mike? Who are you planning on bringing?"

"I'm thinking about asking Lola."

"Really? And why is that?"

"Well, we've hung out together more and I've seen what a nice and cool person she is, so I sort of started to like her."

"Oh. I would have never guessed. You're not like Chase, who obviously likes Zoey and even the whole school knows."

"Hey!" I yelled defensively.

"Well it is true..." Michael said.

"Whatever..." I then realized that at a prom there is music, and that where there is music, there is sure to be dancing. _Oh no! What am I going to do? I'm not much of a dancer!_ "Hey, Mike, do you think you can teach me how to dance?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not much of a dancer. I'm used to just bobbing my head along to the music."

"Oh. I see. Sure, I'll help you. Let's start. This is a move called the disco..."

"I have got to see this." Logan said. He took a seat on his bed and watched Michael attempting to teach me how to dance. He did help, though. He gave me some tips on how to be 'cool'. One of his tips was to **not** fall on my face like a loser. Hmm...Great tip...

_**The Next Day**_

**Zoey's POV**

I was just sitting by the fountain doing this media project Mr. Bender gave us about birds, when Chase came over.

"Oh, hey Zoey."

"Hey Chase. How are you?"

"Good...umm...I have a question for you."

"Shoot." I looked at him and he gave me an uneasy smile.

"Umm, Zoey, willyougotothepromwithme?" One second I was smiling and then the next second my jaw is practically on the floor! _Did he just say what I think he did?_ I wasn't sure, so I asked him to repeat it.

"Please don't make me repeat that." I gave him my 'you must do as I say' look. He took a big breath and continued. "I was wondering if you would go to the prom with me." I gave him a blank expression. _Chase asked me, **me**, to go to the prom with him? _"Look, Zoe. I understand if you don't want to." He hung his head, but I lifted it back up and looked him in the eye.

I smiled at him and replied, "I'd love to go with you Chase!"

**Chase's POV**

Did I just hear her correctly? She said yes? I guess she did, because she's smiling a smile that makes my heart melt. My eyes were opened wide in surprise, but then I realized what was going on so I smiled back at her.

"Awesome!!! I'll go get the tickets. See you later!" I quickly walked off with a little skip in my step to the lounge. I signed my name for the tickets and ran to my dorm. Luckily, nobody was there because I jumped on my bed and screamed as loudly as I could, "YES!!! Who's going to the prom with Zoey? I am!!!" I pumped my fists triumphantly in the air.

"Congrats man!" Michael said while walking in.

"Yea, I mean it's about time that you professed your undying love to Zoey." That, my friends, was dear Mr. Logan.

"Actually, I didn't tell her I love her. I just asked her to the prom."

"Well, that's a start. Good job man. Now I just have to ask Lola." Michael called Lola and asked her to meet him in the library. "Wish me luck, guys." Logan and I both wished him good luck and he left.

About 30 minutes after Michael left, he came back. I asked him, "Well, how did it go?" He looked at me with a solemn face. _This can't be good_...

"It was...AWESOME!!! She said yes!" I slapped him hi-five and Logan patted him on the back. Later on, we decided to head out to get our tuxes.

_**Prom Night**_

It was the night of the prom. Logan decided to come, even though he didn't have a date. Michael and I headed down to room 101. I knocked on the door and Lola answered. She was wearing a sparkly aqua dress. Following her was Zoey, who sported a dazzling tea-length hot pink dress. _She looks gorgeous!_ I placed her corsage on her wrist and she pinned mine to my tux.

We walked down to the auditorium and immediately started to dance. Since Michael had been giving me dancing lessons, I was, dare I say it, actually pretty good!

After a few fast dances, the DJ played a slow dance. I place my hands on Zoey's waist and she places hers on my shoulders. We dance pretty close together. So close, that I was sure she could feel my heart beating. After a while, though, I calmed down and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Zoey." _I can't believe I just said that!_ Those words just slipped right out of my mouth, and I was absolutely scared of what her reaction would be.

**Zoey's POV**

Did Chase just say that he loves me? When did this happen? I never would have guessed that Chase, who had always been there for me, would actually feel this way about me. Well, he's probably expecting an answer, so I better give him one...

I whispered in his ear, "I-I love you too, Chase. When you asked me to come with you to the prom, my heart practically leapt out of my body." He pulled away to look at me. I could see that he didn't believe me, so I did the only thing I could think of to make him believe me. I kissed him! I can't believe that I'm at the prom with my best friend, nevertheless **kissing** him! Well, as for the kiss, we knew that it was meant to be, because there were definitely fireworks, sparks, and whatnot. _Oh how I longed for this day._

**Chase's POV**

Oh my gosh! Zoey just told me that she loves me and know we're kissing! _Oh how I longed for this day! And know, here it is. This is much better than the version I imagined._

We separated, but only because we needed some air. "Zoey, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, Chase! I'd love to!" And with that, the prom went on, and so did our kissing. _Boy was this a night to remember or what!_


End file.
